Maybe It Was Trolls
by Bog-Burgling Camicazi
Summary: Then something seemed to dawn on Hiccup. "Wait, why are you wearing two right socks?" "Because my left socks are all missin' and I don't know how!" He burst. He was having a bad day. Hiccup, unfazed, simply said "Oh," and went into thinking mode. "Maybe it was trolls!"


**Okay, so I was drying my hair, right? And then BAM! Outta nowhere, this idea hits me! And I couldn't _not _do it because I had just come up with my own reason for why Gobber believed so strongly trolls steals his left socks. And it involved Hiccup! So here it is.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Gobber wasn't having the best of days. He was wearing two right socks. It felt so _weird. _He supposed it could've been worse. He could've been wearing two left ones, which would've been plain stupid because he'd probably inflict bad luck on himself. But that wasn't the point.

It felt _unnatural_. He felt stupid walking around Berk wearing the stupid meant-for-the-same-foot socks. He tried his best to make sure he could avoid everyone, in case someone was taking a survey of who was wearing two right socks and who wasn't. You never knew.

He had finally made it to the forge where he sank into his chair, relieved he had made it safely. That was when little eight-year-old Hiccup walked in to start work for the day.

"Hey Gobber! I'm taking a survey, are you wearing two right socks?" He eagerly asked.

Gobber nearly dropped his jaw. He was so _close_. Of course it was Hiccup that would finally decide to go around and ask the ridiculous question.

The man hung his head and replied "Yes."

Hiccup smiled widely and asked "Really!? You're the first person who's wearing two right socks! Actually, I think my dad was too, but he was too 'proud' or whatever."

Gobber chuckled, that sounded like Stoick.

Then something seemed to dawn on Hiccup. "Wait, why are you wearing two right socks?"

"Because my left socks are all missin' and I don't know how!" He burst. He _was _having a bad day.

Hiccup, unfazed, simply said "Oh," and went into thinking mode. "Maybe it was trolls!"

Gobber stared at him. "_Trolls?_"

"Yes _trolls_," Hiccup mocked.

"Now where did you get an insane idea like that from?"

"I read stuff," he shrugged.

"I keep _telling _Stoick he should ban books," Gobber muttered.

"What are you going to do about those trolls?" Hiccup asked, seriously.

"Nothing, because they don't exist."

"Yeah they do!" Hiccup defended. "I saw one last week. I was out by the water and I _saw_ one, Gobber! With my own eyes!"

"Stoick let you near the water?"

"He took me fishing or something, I don't remember."

"So your dad took you fishing and you went hunting for trolls?"

"N- Maybe. The point is I _saw _one!"

"I'm sure."

"I _did!"_

"I know, I believe you," Gobber said, sarcasm evident.

"No you don't, I should know, sarcasm is my thing." Hiccup pointed out. "I'll prove it to you!" With that he ran out of the forge to Thor knows where.

"Prove it to me," Gobber snorted. "Why does that boy think his ridiculous explanations make sense?"

"I'm back!" Hiccup called a few minutes later, red faced and out of breath, and holding up a really smelly sock.

"This otta be good," Gobber mumbled.

"Yeah! It otta!" Hiccup countered defensively.

"See this?" He inquired, holding up the sock. "This is a left sock, and it'll attract trolls, if I'm right."

"You're not," coughed Gobber.

Hiccup gave him a quick glare and proceeded to put the sock inside of his little room on the side of the forge. He came back out and said, "You'll see! And you'll owe me ten sheep!"

"Right…"

Their normal day went on, and before long, Hiccup had to go home. _Without_ his sheep.

Nothing happened for hours after Hiccup left, but when darkness covered the sky, Gobber heard rustling in Hiccup's forge room.

Gobber walked over to the cramped room, and saw no sock. Maybe Hiccup tricked him. Maybe he didn't even put the sock in the room in the first place. He was very clever, and it wouldn't surprise Gobber that he'd pull something like that.

Just as he turned around, he heard the tapping of feet, to light and too many to be Hiccup's. When he turned around, there was nothing there, but he caught a quick glimpse of a small light blue tail.

And he knew what it was.

"_Trolls_," he whispered.

* * *

As Gobber retold the story to Hiccup the next morning, a small light blue Terror hid somewhere in the woods, curled up in a ball under a tree, hugging a smelly old sock, which happened to have a strong scent of fish.

* * *

**Short, yeah. I tried to make this longer, but there's only so much you can do, right? Welp, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, remember that REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! And requests too. I'd love to write a requested story. Preferably pre-movie, cause thass where I'm at right now. (Are there light blue terrors, I could've sworn I saw one)**

**Good bye and good riddance plot bunny!**

**P.S. I'm reading this over again, and it kind of seems like the story's rushed. Hmm…**


End file.
